


How to stop Dwalin in his tracks

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: Dwalin is a fierce warrior. He has faced many battle. But, there are two words that stop him in his tracks. Him and every other dwarf.





	1. Chapter 1

Dwalin was perfectly happy with his married life. He trained guards, had lunch with his wife (just them), aided Thorin in his kingly duties and then enjoyed the evening with Bilbo. Wedded bliss. Frankly, the idea he would marry a hobbit would have seen strange to him a few years ago, but now it was perfect. A few other dwarves found the marriage strange, only Balin reminded them that Bilbo was a daughter of their creator's wife; thus, to question his marriage was to question Mahal's marriage. That shut them up.

At one of their lunches his little wife was nervous. "Love, what's wrong?"  
She took a deep breath before saying "I'm pregnant." 

Dwalin hadn't moved in the last 5 minutes. Bilbo was panicking slightly. Running out of the room she grabbed Balin.  
"Lass, what happened?"  
"I broke Dwalin."  
"How?"   
As they entered her rooms she answered, "I'm pregnant."

Several attempts of this later and Bilbo had a dinning room full of stunned dwarves. Panicking, Bilbo took Dwalin's face in her hands. "If you don't want it I can get rid of it."   
The roars of anger assure her that yes, the dwarves are still alive, and no, she is not getting rid of the child. Dwalin's eyes grow wide and he grabs his wife. "No getting rid of Mahal, there's a baby in here." His hands are pressing her stomach.   
Smiling, she pressed her lips to his check, "Yes, we are going to have a baby." 

Apparently, poor reaction to news of pregnancy is common. Children are so rare that pregnant women are guarded fiercely. Bilbo finds this rather sweet of Dwalin, but occasionally sends him away with Sting when he is a little too protective. Balin, Thorin, Gloin and Fili are just as bad. So, Bilbo may or may not be spending a lot of time hiding in the library with Ori.   
"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl." Ori says as he catalogues another book.   
"We'll know next week, I think."  
"What?" Ori looked horrified. "So soon."  
"When pregnant, a hobbit develops marks that tell them if the child is male or female. It makes choosing names easier.  
"Ah, I bet Dwalin will be desperate to know."  
"I already told him, he asks me every other minute if I know yet."  
They laugh, as Dwalin has taken future fatherhood in his stride. The cutest thing he has done is pick out baby clothes. The warrior sitting in a pile of tiny garments was adorable. 

"So?" Dwalin is beginning to panic. Bilbo gained her marks that morning and has not told him what the child is. What if it was deformed because it was half dwarf. What if it had died in there? There were a lot of things that could have happened.   
"Tauriel?" Bilbo whispered something in he she elf's ear. The elf broke into a large smile and replied, "best to tell him, congratulations!"  
"Dwalin."  
"Ghivashel?"  
"There's triplets."  
He could feel himself freezing.  
"And they are all girls."

Bilbo and Tauriel sat in a room of utter carnage drinking tea. The entire Company of Thorin Oakenshield, who had faced a dragon, and Lady Dis who was a dragon, had fainted. Bilbo took a fortifying sip of tea.

Dwalin could no longer be persuaded to leave her side. Daughters were rare. Multiple births unheard of, so this caused him and the entire Company to panic. Every other dwarf in Erebor gave her a strange, reverent look and gave her free food. No complaints there.   
"You need guards, all the time."  
"No."  
"Bilbo-  
"Dwalin, I have you. And if you get me guards I will stab them. 14 overbearing dwarrows is enough thank you."  
"But what if your hurt?"  
"Then I'll have a bruise and be fine."  
Unfortunately, Bilbo was overruled and Bifur and Gloin followed her like a hawk. 

"Dwalin!" Bilbo was running onto the training field. At once every dwarf dropped their weapons. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Dwalin's hand.   
"Feel that?"  
Dwalin waited a moment and then there was a kick.   
He burst into laughter and kissed his wife.   
"I think we've got a fighter."  
"They get that from you, love."

"I'm fat."   
"You're not fat."  
"I can't see my feet, and they are big feet."  
"You're not fat, you're beautiful" kissing his wife Dwalin stroked her curls.   
"Still fat."

"Dwalin!" Bilbo was running onto the training field again, and again all of the dwarves dropped there weapons.   
"Ghivashel?" Dwalin steadies his panting wife.  
"In labour." He freezes, so she slaps him. "Not now! Babies are coming and you are going to be there so I can scream at you!"  
Dwalin carries his wife inside, and she does scream at him for several hours.

"There so tiny." Dwalin, mighty warrior that he is, is cooing at his eldest daughter. Bilbo holds the middle and Balin the youngest.   
"Aye lass, a fine set of daughters you have." Balin kisses his sister in-laws had.   
"Oh, I can't wait for when they are grown and courting Dwalin is going to be soooo much fun to watch." Thorin chuckles at his friend's face, which clearly says MINE! as he clutches his daughter. 

Two years later and the three terrors are running rampart through a Dale fare. Bilbo and Dwalin follow at a more sedate pace. Dwalin has traded in his amour for Dwarven finery and Bilbo is wearing a long green gown. They walk arm in arm, Bilbo leaning against Dwalin's shoulder. As they watch their daughters' black curls fly about, Bilbo turned to Dwalin, "how would you feel about another one?"  
"I would love every child we have." He bent to kiss her.   
"Great! I'm pregnant."

"...Dwalin?"


	2. Chapter 2

The second pregnancy went much like the first. Except this time Bilbo had Ruby, Rosy and Raly to deal with. When Bilbo and Dwalin sat them down and explained there was a baby coming their only demand was that it was a little brother. The dwarowdams of the mountain cooed over Bilbo's stomach and Dwalin was getting a lot of slaps on the back. What Bilbo doesn't want to deal with is all the protective dwarves. After freezing again, Gloin and Bifur immediately follow you around whilst Dis and Kili try to get out of their royal duties by babysitting. This baby came with a side order of morning sickness, which sends Dwalin into a tizzy. Bilbo admits that it's sweet that he is so concerned but he would never survive in the Shire.

When the marks come in the three terrors run through the royal chambers screaming that they are getting a brother. Bilbo follows them making sure the dwarves she encounters are not in harms way whilst they get the shock out of their system. Dwalin was no help there as he was stuck in bed. Once at least half the mountain is safe Bilbo grabs the girls and takes them to Dale for a distraction. For some reason the Men find the tiny girls cute and harmless, which is foolish but men were never smart.

Returning to the mountain with much calmer girls, Bilbo found it in a state of panic. "Bilbo!" The dwarf princes grabbed her and began checking for injuries. "Why did you leave? When we couldn't find you we panicked!" They all but dragged the hobbit to her chambers, the girls dutifully following. When Dwalin burst in and began scolding her for leaving, followed by 10 other dwarves, Bilbo had had enough.  
"OUT!" They cowered at the tone and left. Dwalin was still fuming but his angry expression was replaced by shock when Bilbo threw clothes at him. "Out Dwalin, go to Balin's."   
"What, but you, you need help."  
"I know what I need and what I need is a partner, not a jailer. I cant do a pregnancy like this again. I'm either your wife or your doll, chose. But either way, you're staying at Balin's."  
Her face said it all and he shuffled out of their rooms. "Mama?" Raly had her hand on her mother's knee. "Do we have to leave too?"  
"No sweetie, adad has to leave because he thinks mama can't do anything herself."  
The toddler absorbed this information. "Adad is silly."  
Chuckling, Bilbo took the girls to bed, "yes, adad is silly."  
"Can we read the baby a bed time story?"  
The evening ended pleasantly with three tired girls telling a fairy tale to their little brother and a happy mother.

Dwalin remained out of the house for two weeks. The only reason he was allowed back in was because Thorin had begged Bilbo to end the moping, even then he was on the sofa. Bard commented on this gossip, when Bilbo unleashed the girls on the elves to prevent a war.   
"Is it true you kicked your husband out?"  
"Yes."  
"Dwarves are very protective of their women."  
"There is protective and being passive in my own life. I allowed it for the girls, there were three of them, but for one child I will not be handled. I am still Bilbo, not a prized heifer."   
"Does Dwalin know this?"  
"No, and even if he did his culture means he ignores it."  
"You know," Bard said, looking over to where Rosy had Thrandiul wrapped around her finger, "the first time my wife was pregnant we had a similar conversation. She had a frying pan at her disposal, but I think Dwalin needs to be reminded that you are not a dwarf."  
"Sound advice as ever Bard."  
"My pleasure my lady."

"Dwalin, we need to talk." Yes, her large captain of the guard husband had an acting meek mode and he was using it.   
"I heard you and Bard talking."  
"Oh" that made this easier.  
"'M sorry. I'll try to be better."   
She pulled him into a hug, "please do, or next time you're staying with the princes."  
If every dwarf was warned to not treat his wife differently from Erred Lien to the Iron Hills then that was Dwalin's business. 

When the baby kicked Bilbo had four cooing over her stomach, and now the girls demanded to read a story every night. It was pleasant, Dwalin acting as a pillow whilst the girls draped over her. When the labour started Ruby ran to Oin. He didn't hear her at first, so she threw a book at his head. Bofur distracted the girls while Dwalin held Bilbo's had when she was swearing at him again.   
After three hours the girls came in to great their baby brother.   
"What's his name?"   
"Rwalin, son of Dwalin."  
The baby stared at the terrors and the terrors stared back. As one the girls pulled silly faces sending the child into fits of giggles.  
"Sweetheart, I think we've lost the baby already."  
Bilbo looked between her son and her daughters, "I don't mind, better to them ten some other girl."


	3. Chapter 3

"Say mama!"  
"No, say dada, all the girls said mama its my turn."  
"Mama"  
"Dada"  
"Mama"  
"Dada"  
"Mama"  
"Bilbo just give me one."  
"Nope, the girls want to learn how to fight, you get that."  
A tiny voice interrupted them. "Mama"  
Bilbo swooped down to pick up her son. "That's my clever boy. My darling boy." She peppered him in kisses and Dwalin found it hard to be mad.  
Later when the children we tucked into bed Dwalin found his wife staring into the fire.  
"It was a mile stone today."  
"Aye, what's wrong love?"  
She turned and Dwalin saw the streaks on her face.  
"They grow like dwarves. I'm 55 now, they'll still be children when I die of old age. I won't see them courting, or married or..."  
Dwalin cuddled his wife as the sobs wracked her body.  
"Perhaps not, but your here now love, and they'll remember you for their fantastic childhood. If you want to feel sorry, feel sorry for me. I'll be here when the girls are courting." a giggle escaped the hobbit. "And I'll be here without you." He continued to pet her hair until the early hours of the morn. It was an idea that haunted him but he focused on Bilbo. Memorising her face, her laugh. He loved her. Every minute was precious to him. 

In the morn he found her singing and braiding Ruby's hair. Dwalin smiled as she dealt with the kids, Raly on his lap as she wasn't fully awake yet.

 

Thorin was trapped in a meeting. Thrandiul was droning on and on. He and Bard exchanged looks. Drastic measures were needed. The king under the mountain nodded to his trusted guard. Minutes later he heard the screams. "Uncle Thorin!!" Ruby, Rosy and Raly burst into the room; Rosy helping Rawlin. "You said we would get to play ages ago! Rwalin is learning to talk and we can count to 28 now. Please come play?" All three girls did the eyes, Rwalin tried to do them but fell over.  
"That's up to King Bard and Thrandiul." Black curls wiped around to face and defeat the elf king. Rwalin made beseeching eyes whilst lying on the floor. He cooed for good measure. Mere seconds was all it took for Uncle Thorin to be playing hide and seek.  
Bard turned to the hobbit, "Your children are useful in politics."  
Bilbo raised a single eyebrow, "Why do you think we hobbit have so many children?"

"Happy birthday!" The girls got a party fit for royalty. In nice play dresses they raced around the hall with their brother. Eventually they calmed down enough to give their presents out and eat. Although that quickly devolved into a food fight. They became a little more hyper when they ended their presents. Each one was passed between the girls, no matter who the recipient was. Eventually they settled enough for Bilbo to take her eyes off them. Seeking her husband out took little effort as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Contentedly they watched their children play with dolls. It seemed a tea party was taking place between a witch, a lion, a battle goat and a fairy. Rosy was explaining how her goat had no milk in his tea while Rwalin stuffed his witch full of cake.  
"This imperfect." Dwalin looked for his children to his wife.  
She turned a little to face him. "I agree, but..."  
"But?"  
Her stared into her large amber eyes.  
"One more?" Dwalin laughed as he hurried his face in her hair. "Only of they have your hair colour." "We'll see." "Your pregnant again!" Bofur yelled this loud enough for the room to collectively freeze. Except four tiny tots. "BABY!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I meant this to be a one shot and it grew. But this is now officially the end and I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
